


Five-Star Snow-In

by ami_ven



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “At least three feet deep, they say, and still coming down.”





	Five-Star Snow-In

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for "meneleth" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“Well, that homemade radio antenna got the signal through,” said Pete, shaking his head in amazement – to him, the contraption had looked like nothing more than the bent coat hangers and tinfoil it had been made of, but it worked like a charm. “But that’s the only good news, I’m afraid.”

MacGyver looked up from where he’d been tending the fire. “Let me guess, the only road in or out is blocked?”

“Completely,” Pete agreed. “At least three feet deep, they say, and still coming down. The latest weather reports say it could be as much as six feet by the time it stops.”

“No kidding,” said MacGyver. “I hope you told them not to worry about rescuing us.”

The other man nodded. “The rescue teams can’t go out until the morning, and I told them to come for us last. We’ll be fine. We’ve got heat. We’ve got food and shelter.”

“Food and shelter?” MacGyver repeated. “Pete, we’re snowed in at a five-star ski resort.”

“Without electricity!”

“What do we need electricity for? There’s plenty of firewood in the shed, and I’ve packed snow in the fridge, so we won’t lose any perishables.”

“I…” Pete began, then dropped into one of the plush armchairs by the fire. “It’s Christmas,” he said. “How can we have Christmas _here_?”

“Easy,” said MacGyver. “There are trees outside, and plenty in here to make ornaments. I saw some candles in the store room. Actually, there are probably some real Christmas decorations stashed here someplace, this resort is usually open for the holiday.” He paused, frowning. “Unless my company is the problem?”

“No!” said Pete, quickly. “Of course not, MacGyver. I’d love to spend Christmas with you, even if we weren’t snowed in.”

His friend grinned. “Great! Then let’s go find ourselves a tree.”

THE END


End file.
